


I keep telling them we’re not dating, but the keep telling me friends don’t normally make out at parties

by littlemissaddict



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: The boys catch you and Reggie making out at a party and confront you about it.
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	I keep telling them we’re not dating, but the keep telling me friends don’t normally make out at parties

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week  
> Day 2: Write an AU  
> Hosted by @jatp-week on tumblr
> 
> I am terrible at following prompts so I wrote another fic for day 2

“Were you ever going to tell us” Alex exclaims as he and Luke burst into the studio

“What” Reggie asks confused, looking up from his phone to his two friends now stood in front of him arms crossed.

“You and y/n are dating” Luke states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world making Reggie laugh 

“No we’re just friends” he says shaking his and going back to his phone. Luke and Alex look at each other in disbelief, does he seriously not remember last night.

\----

They had all gone to a party, Reggie and y/n disappeared about an hour and a half after getting there and Luke had walked in on them, y/n was sat on Reggie’s lap facing him hands in his hair and his were on her waist as they made out. Luke had been surprised, though he should have expected it as the two had gotten closer over the past couple of weeks, but he still rushed to find Alex to tell him about their bandmate.

\----

“You do realise that ‘just friends’ don’t make out at parties” Alex asks making air quotations with his hands when he says ‘just friends’ and Luke nods. Reggie’s cheeks flush a little at that comment which the boys notice “Ah so you do remember then” Alex says just as you happen to walk into the studio, causing all three boys to whip their heads round to look at you.

“Who remembers what” you question looking to each of the boys and starting to feel uncomfortable under their gazes.

“You and Reggie are dating” Luke states completely ignoring you question.

“No were not, we’re just friends” you reply crossing your arms, this was not what you expected when you walked in.

“That’s what I said” Reggie yells a little too loudly making everyone jump.

“I think you two fail to realise that ‘just friends’ don’t make out at parties” Alex says getting frustrated “Y’know what this is pointless, if you’re not going to admit your dating I’m going to go find Willie” he says walking out and you supress a smile thinking about all the times that Alex has denied dating Willie and now he’s lecturing you and Reggie about the same thing.

“Well I guess I’ll go find Julie then” Luke sighs clearly sensing as well that he’s fighting a losing battle now that Alex has gone.

After Luke walks out you walk towards Reggie “Are you sure we shouldn’t tell them about us” you ask and Reggie smiles

“Of course not, this is payback for them not telling me they were dating not long after Alex came out” he says pulling you into his lap and wrapping his arms around you “Although it would mean I get to kiss you in front of them without all the questions” he pouts and you giggle kissing him.


End file.
